


Blitzstone In & After Alfheim

by Huntress8611



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alfheim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE HAMMER OF THOR; The first chapter is a Blitzstone version of the shower scene in Alfheim, except that, well, it's Blitzstone, and Magnus never followed Hearthstone into bathroom with the petrified dwarf.The second chapter is after Alfheim, but Blitzstone goes back to their loft above Blitz's store. In this, Alderman was an abusive father. Blitz has to comfort Hearth after seeing his old house and his father.





	1. Blitzstone In Alfiem

**Author's Note:**

> Italics represent sign language.

Hearthstone dragged the petrified svartalf to the restroom, stone in hand. Hearth set the statue in the shower and turned on the cold water.

As the statue began to turn back into a dwarf, the alf draped his boyfriend's arm over his shoulder. When the dwarf was no longer petrified, he let out a cry of pain, sliding down to the floor of the shower, dragging the alf down with him.

Hearth grabbed the stone with one hand and ran his other up and down Blitz's arm, trying to keep the dwarf from hyperventilating. Then, Hearth looped one of his arms around his boyfriend's torso, holding him against the wall before he placed the stone on the wound.

Sadly, the only instant effect of the stone is to close the wound, not heal it. What that means is that the stone closes the wound instantly, but the wounded person, dwarf, in this case, can feel the pain from the wound for about five minutes after the stone is used. Hearthstone knew this because he had loved learning about the things that were in his house.

After seeing his treasure, Alderman had immediately told Inge to get Magnus ready for a party, so Hearth knew that his room was empty. He picked up Blitz in a bridal carry, walking into his room and locking the door before setting him on his bed.

Hearthstone, despite being deaf, could tell that Blitz was whimpering and gasping for air.  _S_ _hh, Blitz, I'm so sorry. It takes five minutes to finish working. I'm so sorry,_ signed Hearthstone.

"Not your fault," gasped Blitz. Hearthstone climbed onto the bed next to Blitzen and laid down before pulling the dwarf against him in a one-sided hug.

Hearthstone rested his chin on Blitz's hair, rubbing his back with one hand and holding him still, and tightly against him, with the other. Blitz fisted his hands Hearth's shirt, burying his face in the soft cotton shirt.

Hearth felt something wet on his shirt, and realized that the shudders he felt coming from Blitzen were actually muffled sobs. He tightened his hug, moving the hand stroking his dwarf's back up and burying it in his hair.

About six minutes later, when Hearth felt his Blitz stop sobbing, he started to pull away to try and get a look at his face and talk to him.

When he began to pull away, he felt every muscle in Blitz's body tense up, the grip on his shirt tightening, and the dwarf trying to bury his face deeper in Hearth's shirt.

The alf, now even more concerned about Blitz, tightened his grip to calm down the dwarf. Since Blitz couldn't see his hand, he signed against the back of his shirt.

 _Are you okay? What's wrong?_ he frantically signed. He felt Blitz's grip on his shirt disappear, replaced by two shaking hand signing words against his chest.

 _Please, don't let go. Need you. Never time for this. Miss you. Please don't leave,_  said Blitzen, his body trembling.

 _It's alright, Blitzen. We can stay like this for a while,_  signed Hearth.

A little while later, Blitzen heard a knock on the door. "Blitz?" called Magnus, "we need to go soon. I want out of this dreadful house." Hearth couldn't heat anything, but felt Blitz tense before signing,  _Magnus says it's time to go._  The two untangled from each other, standing up. Blitzen leaned on Hearth, knowing that the alf would need reassurance now that he wasn't worried about him.

Following Magnus, they left Alfheim via the well before splitting up, Hearthstone and Blitzen going to the loft above Blitz's store, and Magnus back to Valhalla to find and update Sam and Alex.


	2. Blitzstone After Alfheim

They made it into the loft before Hearthstone began to tremble, the days events crashing down on him. He moved away from Blitzen, backing into the couch and sitting on it.

Blitzen put his hands up in the universal gesture for peace before signing,  _Can I sit next to you? I promise I will stay on the other end of the couch and ask before I move._

Hearth seemed to think about Blitzen's words before slowly nodding. Blitz slowly sat at the other end of the couch, Hearth's eye never leaving his hands.

 _Can I sit right next to you?_  asked Blitzen earning a nod in reply. He moved slowly, slowing even more when Hearth flinched away, making his heart swell with sadness. He couldn't figure out why anyone would do something like this to anyone, especially not this wonderful alf.

 _You can try to help. You usually can._  signed Hearth, hugging his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and closing his eyes.

Blitz laid his hand on his boyfriend's arm. Feeling Hearth flinched, he rubbed up and down the alf's arm. Blitzen slowly moved his Hearth into his lap, wrapping him up in a comforting hug.

Hearth flinched hard when Blitz tried to rub his back, prompting the dwarf to quickly move his hand to Hearth's neck, which got a shiver from the alf in response. He slowly began moving his hand in a circular motion on the alf's neck, carefully and gently traveling downward, slowing down when they reached his back.

He changed from rubbing his neck to tracing circles with the tip of one finger and slowly moved down Hearth's back. The repetitive motion kept Hearthstone from being sucked into a flashback. Once his breathing evened out, Blitzen moved Hearth so that they were facing each other, but carefully so that they never lost physical contact.

 _Talk_. instructed Blitzen, and then everything came spilling out.

 _I don't know. It all came crashing back. It won't stop. Please, help me make the memories stop._  signed Hearth, before fisting his hands in his hair.

Blitz reached up and gently unfisted Hearth's hands, smoothing his thumbs over the tops before guiding Hearth's hands to the back of his shirt, where they refisted around the material.

Blitz wrapped himself around Hearth as well as he could, signing  _Talk to me so I can help_  onto his back. He felt Hearth's hands uncurl and move about on his back.

 _It just brought back so many memories. They didn't overwhelm me because I was working about you. When we got home, it all just hit me._  Hearthstone signed, practically hyperventilating.

 _Hey, take a break. You're going to make yourself sick,_  signed Blitz, rubbing Hearthstone's back.

Once his breathing was back at a normal pace, he continued,  _The house, the well, my father, I just can't take it. Seeing my father triggered the memories of everything he ever did to me. The memories I buried deep in my mind that I hoped I would forget about them. Same with the well. It brought all of the bad memories of my brother back. I don't want to forget him. I miss him so much._  Hearth signed quickly, burying his face in Blitz's soft shirt.

He kept signing to Blitz until he was exhausted. Blitz scooped him up and carried him to their bedroom.

Blitz set Hearth on the bed, laying down next to them and pulling the covers over them both. Be then pulled Hearth against him, putting them in the same position that they had been in on Hearth's bed in Alfheim, only reversed.

Hearth pressed himself up against Blitz as much as he could, and the dwarf tightened his grip.  _I love you._  Blitz signed onto Hearth's back. He felt the tenseness sudden leave the alf's body, completely going limp against him.

He gazed fondly at the alf in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He looked at Hearth for a bit longer before both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
